


Flowers in your hair

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t wear <i>flowers</i> in my hair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Costia/Lexa – wildflowers"

“Stop squirming so much, you’ll ruin your braids.”  
  
Lexa pouts slightly even though Costia’s fingertips brushing between her shoulderblades is enough to tint her cheeks with light pink. “I can’t wear _flowers_ in my hair.”  
  
“Oh, why not? Because you’re a big, scary Commander?” There’s a hint of tease in Costia’s voice and she laughs right next to Lexa’s ear.   
  
“Nobody will see,” the girl continues. She wraps the sweet words into that same tone she uses to persuade Lexa stay in the bed for a little longer (no, the sun hasn’t climbed _that_ high yet).  
  
“How can I ever say no to you?” Lexa wonders tilting her head to steal a tiny kiss from Costia’s lips.   
  
“The whole point is,” Costia claims with a wide smile, “that you _can’t_.”


End file.
